


Vanity: L.S.D(love.sex.dazed)

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale, L.S.D, charity dingle - Fandom, vanessa woodfield - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: Misty waits at the counter for her morning coffee, the cafe door opens as Charity’s walking in through towards Rodney “can i have two coffees to go please, need to boost my energy up, can’t keep up with her these days” whilst laughing at her self.





	Vanity: L.S.D(love.sex.dazed)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought why not do something completely different....

**Misty waits at the counter for her morning coffee, the cafe door opens as Charity’s walking in through towards Rodney “can i have two coffees to go please, need to boost my energy up, can’t keep up with her these days” whilst laughing at her self.**

 

**Misty interrupts her “ hey why don’t you two join in the tantric sex workshop, it opens up your spiritual mind, it makes sex so much better doesn’t it Rodney”, Charity replies “okay im gonna stop you there, before i witness something i will regret,and no its not my style sorry” grabbing both coffees and walks out.**

 

**as Misty catches up with her she gently tugged at her arm to get her attention “i have another alternative”, Charity’s replies with a grin “go on im listening” Misty response back “well use this on a romantic night, take it just before you get intimate with her, and trust me you wont regret it neither will she, just look at me and Rodney” exchanging the L.S.D into charity’s pocket then walks back to the cafe.**

**Charity starts to walk back abit amused and already planning something then turns towards where Vanessa was waiting in bed for her coffee.**

 

**“about time babe, my throat getting dry here” as she grabs a cup from Charity’s hand then kisses her. Charity apologizes “sorry, i had a very interesting conversation with Misty just now, before you say no just here me out yeah” as she places the L.S.D on the bed. Vanessa responses back “im listening” after Charity explains what her plan was and how the kids were going to be at a sleepover for the weekend with friends at school.**

 

**Vanessa grins “i will think about it, now come here please i havent finished with you yet” Charity leans in with her body “so thats a yes then for next week.”**

 

**A week goes by and it’s time for Charity’s plan to go ahead, she sees off the kids who were getting picked up by the other kids parents as she closes the front door she feels arms slide across her front, “i can’t wait for tonight” Vanessa whispers in her ear whilst nibbling at it, “well you better wear something sexy for me then” Charity replies as she turns around to make eye contact, stroking Vanessa’s back pulling her closer to making their lips collide.**

 

**“right babe i need to go and set up for tonight, and better wear something sexy” whilst giving Vanessa little pecks then heads out.**

 

**time quickly goes by, pleased with herself she steps back making sure nothing’s out of place “oh my god, i didn’t think i could actually pull this off” as Charity talks to her self, with a massive smile on her face.**

 

**Charity shouts “its all ready now babe, I’ve come to pick… yyoouu uupp” as she loses her breath, she looks up and sees Vanessa walking down the stairs in sexy underwear peeking through this long jet black coat make up and hair all done up.**

 

**“do you like” as Vanessa gives a twirl opening the coat a little. charity hesitates for a few seconds stopping Vanessa to pull her in “babe there are literally no words to describe what im feeling about you right now, but i can show you them if you want, but you have to wear this blind fold though”.**

 

**as Charity guide’s Vanessa to the destination and they finally get there. Charity speaks “you can take your blind fold off now” Vanessa takes the blind fold off and looks around and replies smirking “were out side next to a shed, i think you need to work on the romantic side”.**

 

**“haha you haven’t seen in side yet have ya babe” Charity replies grabbing her hand as they walk in, “aww babe this is well cute, who would of thought you actually have a soft side to ya.” Vanessa responds with a surprised look on her face.**

 

**Charity gently pulls Vanessa in kissing her neck slowly as she glides her hands up taking the coat off, they both fall to the floor landing with Charity on top she starts to make her way down kissing every part of Vanessa body.**

 

**she pulls out the L.S.D waving it in Vanessa’s face “are you ready babe” as she looks deep in her eyes, she places one on Vanessa’s tongue and the other on hers then says “let it disolve, and wait for it to kick in” then continue to passionately make out.**

 

**Vanessa moans “hey babe can you feel it yet, or is it really colorful in here”, charity lifts her head up from between Vanessa’s legs “yeah i’m starting to feel it, but i’ll show you what else you’ll feel” as she slowly slides her fingers in using her tongue for the clit.**

 

**a short while later as she follows the pattern of Vanessa’s movements till the point were she reaches climax, suddenly stopping and looks up at Vanessa “how much do you want it” Vanessa replies trying to catch her breath ”seriously you ask now”**

 

**she quickly moves round and ends up on top of charity leaning forwards kissing her “i know you know how much i want it, Charity laughs in response then slides down ending up eating the fuck out of Vanessa, making her orgasm multiple times**

 

**by the end as they curled up together with only a sheet covering their bottom half Vanessa looks at her and says “babe im soo fucking dazed, no one has every done that before, now it’s your turn” as she slides her hand down Charity’s body.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be great xx


End file.
